


meaningless, they call it

by quietmoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, High School, M/M, and he's like "oh", so makki looks at mattsun, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmoon/pseuds/quietmoon
Summary: Sometimes you look at your best friend and catch yourself thinking you wouldn't mind sleeping with them. Shit happens. You roll with it.





	meaningless, they call it

**Author's Note:**

> _reposted from my [orphaned work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330929) with AO3's permission_

Matsukawa tilts his head as he says, "Wanna come over tonight?"

Takahiro purses his lips. Narrows his eyes. Tilts his head back in very pronounced suspicion. “And why would I want to do that?”

Matsukawa doesn’t blink. “Let’s have se—”

Iwaizumi slaps a palm over Matsukawa’s mouth and Oikawa bursts into loud disbelieving laughter. Behind them, Takahiro sees some passing girls throw the four of them a weird look.

Matsukawa’s always making stupid jokes like that. Saying ridiculous things just for the sake of it. It’s not meant to mean anything — and it really doesn’t, not in context, when they’re all walking out the school gates to study at Matsukawa’s place anyway. He’s just doing it to get a laugh from Takahiro, and that’s cool, he loves that about the guy. He’s a good friend. It’s normal.

But Takahiro lags behind a few steps, tilting his own head. Thinking. He watches Oikawa reach over to ruffle Matsukawa’s hair, watches him jump away from Iwaizumi’s poorly-aimed elbow to the side, and the stray thought comes unbidden: _I’d be down for it, you know._

Matsukawa glances back just as he thinks it and they make eye contact, Takahiro caught in his silent staring. It’s a quiet moment, a private one, locked just between them. Then Mattsun grins, a rough wide thing, before ducking away from Oikawa’s noogie, and Takahiro is left frowning at the tight feeling in his throat. His ears feel warm.

_…Meaningless, huh?_

He runs to catch up to his friends, own hidden smile that tiny bit too soft.


End file.
